The invention pertains to playing cards and more particularly to a device and methods for inspecting playing cards at speeds higher than achieved with manual inspection. Methods and apparatus for sorting are also provided.
Playing cards are used in casinos worldwide. Many casinos have hundreds or thousands of decks of playing cards in use during the course of a business day. Different casino games require different decks, that is to say that not all games are played with a 52 card deck. Playing cards are currently inspected manually. A deck is inspected to insure that after use, the deck is complete and that no extra cards are present. This requires sorting the cards in each deck by suit and face value. Some games use multiple decks which further complicates the sorting process. Sorting after play is also performed so that integral decks may be re-sold.
It is an object of the invention to provide an alternative to manual card inspection or sorting.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device and methods for inspecting, counting and reporting on the status of playing card decks. It is also an object of the invention to provide a device which rapidly and conveniently produces a visual indication if a deck or group of decks is not integral.
Accordingly, the invention provides a card inspection device comprising: a loading area adapted to receive one or more decks of playing cards; a feed roller located adjacent the loading area and positioned to impinge on a card if a card were present in the loading area; the loading area having an exit through which cards are urged, one at a time, by the feed roller; a transport path extending from the loading area exit to a card accumulation area; the transport path further defined by two pairs of transport rollers, one roller of each pair above the transport path and one roller of each pair below the transport path; a digital camera located between the two pairs of transport rollers; a processor for governing the operation of the digital camera and rollers; and a printer for producing a record of the device""s operation based on an output of the processor.
In another embodiment of the invention, a digital camera is mounted above either of the two platforms and captures imaging data by looking down.
In another embodiment of the invention, the digital camera is mounted between the two platforms.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, both platforms are operated, in synchrony, by a single electric motor.,
In yet another embodiment of the invention, each platform is driven independently by an electric motor and the two electric motors are synchronised.
In another preferred embodiment, both platforms are driven by a single continuous belt, the belt being driven in forward and reverse directions by a single electric motor.
In one embodiment, an output of the reader is used to generate data for a printed report, the report produced by a printer located within a case which also contains the conveyor and optical reader.
In another embodiment, the circumference of each roller is at least as long as the path length of a card.
In yet another embodiment, illumination for the optical reader is provided by one or more blue LEDs.
In a further embodiment, all the rollers are driven by a single motor.
In a further preferred embodiment, the two or more pairs of rollers are driven by a single belt.